battleformagiccityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Bed
Cat Bed is a contestant in BFMC. BFMC History Cat Bed debuted in BFMC 12, and was placed on Team Cirno. He got 2 boosts. He hit Golf Ball, who hit him in the next round. He was safe from elimination. In BFMC 13, he picked G and T. As the two numbers had the same value, he got a score of 1, and was safe, even though his team lost. In BFMC 14, he got 9 points. His team was safe. In BFMC 15, he got 16 2/3 points. His team won again. In BFMC 16, he got 10 points from the fourth Slot Machine. His team won yet again. In BFMC 17, he got a Reversal Token from the Box of Tokens. He got 8 points, which was enough to keep him safe, since his team lost. In BFMC 18, it's unknown what score he got, but his team was safe. In BFMC 19, he searched El Paso. As there were two others there, he got three points. His team won again. In BFMC 20, the tribes dissolved, and he went to the Sakuya-Debuter tribe. He picked Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. He beat Milk and Masky, but lost to Asthma Inhaler. Regardless, one of his teammates, Flower, made it to the Final 2, winning immunity for his team. In BFMC 21, he got a perfect score, and won a Win Token. His team lost, but his perfect score secured him immunity. In BFMC 22, it took him 42 turns to get a bingo. His team won. In BFMC 23, he picked 582. He got Vanillite, which landed him a 7. His tribe barely escaped elimination by 1 point. In BFMC 24, he was put on the New Sweet Blueberries tribe. He went through the Mac 'n' Cheese door, the Tricky Door, and then the Globe Door. As the doors thing was getting too long, it was changed to boxes. He chose 4A, getting 3 points. He was safe. In BFMC 25, he got a 16/20. For the first time, he was UFE. In BFMC 26, he was eliminated right on the spot with 3 likes and 8.5 dislikes, after the Win Token. The elimination was caused by someone telling the alliance to vote him out. It is possible that he is partially responsible for Reversal Token quitting in BFMC 27B. His story for BFMC 28 was Story F. At 2 votes, he didn't rejoin. In BFMC 30, Lightbulb quit for him. He wasn't let back in until the update was announced, and quitting to bring others back was banned now. Although he failed to decipher any of his codes correctly, he won immunity anyway for his recent rejoin. In BFMC 31, he did a countdown on bad controversies. He was given two 5's, a 4, and a 3, which would add up to 17, but he was marked as getting 16 instead. He was safe from elimination. In BFMC 32, he made it into the final round, and earned a Kamikaze Token. His high ranking secured his immunity. In BFMC 33, he did the best in the challenge, thanks to an advantage token, started on the top of the scoreboard, and earned a Tornado Token, and he also got immunity. In BFMC 34, his challenge suggestion from last episode was used. However, due to many people choosing the Duo neighborhood, the challenge was going to recieve a new rule and the challenge would be redone. In the real results, he went to Randomized 5 for round one, and Randomized 1 for round 2, both containing cardboard, earning 0 points this challenge. However, due to being in first place last challenge, he managed to squeak by with his 23 points from last challenge. In BFMC 35, he got 6 answers correct, and earned 60 points. He is immune for this episode. However, an argument sparked between Flower and Cat Bed. This lead to both of them getting a ban for a few hours, and also caused the shoutbox to go away, and video confessionals to come back early, as revealed in 36A. In BFMC 36, he got all the questions right until question 4, in which he got out of the challenge, and for the first time since he came back, he was UFE. In BFMC 37, he got 2 likes and 5 dislikes, but he had a love token used on him. However, a RT was used by Dusty, which sent Cat Bed, Crayon, Casey, and Flower to space, where (since it was a double elimination) Crayon and Cat Bed were eliminated, and controversy ensued. In BFMC 39, Cat Bed participated in the Cake Challenge with his "Camp Contestant Cake", earning 18/20. His high score sent him to the final voting period of the BFMC 40A Rejoin. Trivia *He is the only contestant to ever change poses. **He has done this two times as of now, and will most likely never will do so again. *Cat Bed was the last contestant to ever rejoin via someone else quitting, at 30A.5, before this method of rejoining was banned forever. *He was the one who was first informed about Gelatin rigging votes at Clock's first elimination. **Gelatin was eventually banned for a year. *In 32B, he is shown to have not gotten over the Gelatin Controversy. **However, his user has indeed moved on from the situation. *In 32B, it's said that Cat Bed reversed Tetris Block's hypnotizing spell. **However, there is no footage of him doing so. ***This was most likely reflecting on a part of Cat Bed's personality, that is he is interested in hypnosis and has studied it a lot. *He is the one of three contestants from an object show other than BFDI(A), II II, OT, or OO, the other two being Milk, who is from his object show, BOTI, and Reversal Token, who is in Whistle's show PowerPoint Party. *He is from Article Insanity: Recreation. ** In Dusty's camp, FFCM2, Cat Bed is going to have a memorial for the 37A elimination. ** The Cat Bed in the two camps are related, because the original Cat Bed has made clones so he can be in every camp at once. Category:Contestants Category:Rejoiners Category:Armless Category:Article Insanity: Recreation Characters Category:Debuters Category:New Contestants Category:BFMC Contestants Category:Eliminated